The present invention relates to a mounting system for a tonneau cover for a pick-up truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting system which positions the tonneau cover adjacent the cab when it is closed, pivots on a four-bar linkage system for opening the cover and provides for the vibration and movement between the pick-up bed and the tonneau cover.
The popularity of the pick-up truck with the handyman, the camper, the hunter and the vacationer has significantly increased because of the pick-up truck""s utility combined with the recent improvements in both styling and comfort. One of the disadvantages associated with the pick-up truck is its open cargo box. Any item placed in the open cargo box is susceptible to weathering and/or loss by theft. In order to overcome this disadvantage, the industry has designed various types of cargo box covers known in this industry as tonneau covers.
A variety of pick-up box or tonneau covers exist in the prior art. These prior art covers are manufactured from canvas, vinyl, single panels, caps, and multi-piece covers of interconnected panels.
The single panel or single piece cover has become one of the more popular designs for the tonneau cover. The single piece cover can be color coordinated with the pick-up truck and it can be sculptured to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance when combined with the pick-up truck. The single piece panel is typically hinged at a position near the cab of the pick-up and it is provided with a latching and locking system near the back of the pick-up box for securing the cover in a closed position.
Two of the design considerations for a tonneau cover are the hinging of the cover and the overall stability of the cover. Typically, a single piece cover is designed using a pair of rails positioned on opposite sides of the pick-up box with the cover being pivotally connected to the two rails. The purpose for this type of construction is to simplify the installation and removal of the cover by removing the need to attach a pivot or a hinge directly to the vehicle. When pivoting the cover on the two side rails, care must be taken to avoid interference between the cover and the pick-up cab when the cover moves between its closed and its open position. This issue is typically resolved by providing a clearance between the cover and the pick-up cab. While this clearance may solve the problem of interference, the gap or clearance which is required may be excessive to the point of detracting from the overall appearance of the closed cover and the pick-up truck.
The overall stability of the cover is affected by the design of the hinges as well as the design of the cover itself. When the cover is in its closed position, it is supported on one end by the pair of hinges and at its opposite end by a pair of latches. This four point connection provides support for the cover with any flexing of the cover being absorbed by the cover itself. In the open position, the cover is supported at one end by the pair of hinges while being left unsupported at its opposite end although a pair of air struts typically keep the cover in its opened position. Thus, in the open position, the stability of the assembly is highly dependent upon the rigidity of the cover itself. Typical covers rely on stiffening ribs and/or metal beams which provide stiffness to the overall cover.
As the demand for single piece covers grows, so does the demand for covers which are both aesthetically pleasing as well as structurally sound.
The present invention provides the art with a mounting system for a single-piece tonneau cover which includes a square metal frame sandwiched between a plastic outer and a plastic inner panel. The square metal frame provides stability to the cover in both the open and the closed positions as well as providing for the matching of the thermal expansion characteristics between the pick-up truck and the cover assembly. Attached to the steel frame at the pick-up cab end of the cover is a four-bar linkage hinge which simultaneously moves the cover up and towards the rear of the vehicle (away from the cab) when the cover is opened. Because of this up and away movement, the clearance between the cover and the pick-up cab when the cover is closed can be minimized to create a better looking finished product. At the end of the cover opposite to the pick-up cab, a pair of latches are connected to the frame. The latches engage a pair of pins to secure the cover in its closed position. Both the four-bar linkage hinges and the latch pins are attached to a steel rail which is assembled to the pick-up box using a plurality of clamps.
The single piece tonneau cover of the present invention thus provides an aesthetically pleasing cover which is stable in both its closed and open positions. The assembly is easily mounted to the pick-up box requiring little if any modification of the pick-up box itself.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings.